<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Te necesito by Kawai_Maria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880097">Te necesito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria'>Kawai_Maria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Brutasha ღ<br/>Para Romanof bailar ballet lo podía hacer con los ojos cerrados, pero no ese día cuando cierto científico vagaba por su mente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Te necesito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha caminaba con un pequeño bolso entre sus hombros, los pasillos de la escuela de danza se encontraban casi deshabitados si no fuera por una o cuatro personas que pasaban por allí a punto de salir de sus prácticas. Después de todo hoy era su día de descanso, pero de todas formas había decidido ir a practicar no se sentía de buen humor como para estar en su casa sin nada que hacer y tan solo pensar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido con Bruce la noche anterior, siempre se peleaban por cualquier tontería aunque la mayoría de las veces era por su causa ya que el científico era la persona más dulce en el mundo, pero a los segundos se volvían a arreglar pero esa vez aquello no parecía ser la situación.</p><p>La pelirroja saco su celular de su bolsillo notando que no había ningún mensaje nuevo, ni siquiera una llamada ¿Acaso estaría muy enfadado? se preguntó mientras entraba al cambiador y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa cómodamente ya que no había nadie en el lugar, luego de sacarse el abrigo y los pantalones quedándose con la malla que tenía ya debajo, sin muchas ganas se dirigió a su locker sacando sus zapatillas, frunciendo el ceño habito que se le había pegado de su novio al pasar el tiempo cuando a este algunos de sus experimentos no salían a la perfección. Sentía que algo se le olvidaba pero por más que intentara recordar en ese momento su mente seguía pensando en ''el''. Frustrada se sentó para luego colocarse las zapatillas para luego apretar los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo como algo se clavaba en sus pies con cuidado saco sus pies de las zapatillas notando las pequeñas tachuelas que se habían adherido debajo de su pie.</p><p>—¡MALDICIÓN! —Grito sintiendo dolor mientras intentaba sacárselas con cuidado para no lastimarse más pero era en vano ya que tenía varias de ellas en cada pie y al quitarlas algo de sangre salía.—MALDITO BRUCE ESTO ES TU CULPA.—Se quejo echándole la culpa, ya que si no fuera el quien invadía su mente en ese momento habría recordado revisar sus zapatillas antes de colocárselas.—Esta es la última.—Murmuro mientras se sacaba la novena tachuela, sintiendo como la sangre corría por sus dos pies, sin mucho por hacer tomo unas vendas que tenía siempre a mano y se las coloco vendando cada uno con sumo cuidado, luego de haber terminado y con mucha valentía se levantó de su asiento sintiendo como pequeñas agujas le pinchaban las heridas.—No les des el gusto Natasha, después de todo no es la primera vez.—Se dijo así misma dándose ánimos, mientras comenzaba a caminar mordiéndose el labio soportando el dolor que sentía.</p><p>¿En qué momento se lo habrían puesto? ¿Acaso no se cansaban de hacer aquella táctica tan infantil?</p><p>Pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la sala da práctica, —¿Acaso creen que con herirme las hará mejores bailarinas? — Mientras ellas están saliendo todos los fines de semana yo estoy practicando, mientras ellas comen lo que quieren, yo hago sacrificios para estar en forma, hagan lo que hagan nada me detendrá.</p><p>La pelirroja se miró en el espejo del enorme salón para luego hacerse un pequeño rodete, se quedó varios segundos mirándose al espejo para luego comenzar a hacer elongaciones para calentar sus músculos con cuidado levanto su pierna colocándola sobre la barra estirándola por cinco segundos para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra, luego de unos veinte minutos de calentamiento ya estaba preparada pero aun su mente seguía pensando en él y nada más que en él. Dio unos pasos sencillos hacia delante intentando mantener su mente en lo que hacía en ese momento, pero era inevitable no pensar en lo que había dicho la noche anterior.</p><p>
  <em>—Nat debes elegir ¿el ballet o yo?</em>
</p><p>¿Como podía preguntarle algo como eso? —Pensó mientras giraba en sus pies con rapidez, sintiendo algo de ardor en ellos debido a las heridas ¿Que le ocurría?—Se pregunto haciendo un Entrechat cruzando y descruzando sus pies varias veces en el aire con rapidez para luego pisarse sin poder evitarlo dándose contra el suelo. Luego de maldecir por unos segundos volvió a levantarse del suelo volviendo a comenzar, sin poder lograr el paso que muchas a veces le habían salido con tan naturalidad, sin rendirse intento con el siguiente llamado Pas de Chat. La pelirroja tomo algo de distancia saltando muy a la ligera y hacia los lados rápidamente de un pie al otro, con las rodillas dobladas y las caderas volteadas, pero al igual que el anterior volvió a terminar en el suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, sin poder evitar recordar lo que le había respondido.</p><p>
  <em>—¿El ballet o yo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo...elijo el ballet.</em>
</p><p>¿Acaso ese había sido el adiós? —Se pregunto mientras miraba hacia el techo como si allí estuviera la respuesta.</p><p>Sin muchas ganas se levantó resignada caminando hacia la salida, después de todo nada le saldría bien teniendo en su mente a cierto científico de adorables ojos cafés, por más que lo intentara y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía terrible ni siquiera el dolor de sus pies llegaba a parecer a lo que sentía en su corazón en ese momento.</p><p>Luego de cambiarse y abrigarse le dio una última mirada al móvil viendo desanimada que no había cambio alguno, suspirando guardo su móvil en su bolso caminando hacia la salida después de todo no había sido buena idea ir a practicar lo único que había logrado era dañarse nuevamente, pero esta vez quizás el no estaría allí para curarla. A lo lejos se podía ver como pequeños copos de nieve caían en la entrada del edificio, al abrir la puerta sintió como el viento helado le desparramaba el cabello obligándola a hundir sus manos en sus bolsillos, bajando con cuidado los escalones divisando por lo bajo una cabellera ondulada con copos blancos en ella.</p><p>—Bruce. —Dijo su nombre asombrada sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, haciendo que el mismo se levantara volteándose a verla. —¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>El nombrado se acercó hasta donde se encontraba para luego darle la espalda agachándose.</p><p>—Sube. —La pelirroja le miro con una ceja alzada sin comprender lo que le sucedía. —Se cuanto te duele.</p><p>—No lo haré, yo puedo no tienes de que preocuparte. —Respondió sin poder evitar que sonase más molesta de lo que estaba, sonrojándose en ese momento al sentir como Banner la tomaba de las piernas empujándola contra su espalda. —</p><p>—No te lo pedí arañita. —Respondió con una mueca de costado mientras comenzaba a caminar. —</p><p>—¡Oye bájame! —Se quejo intentando en vano que la soltara. —¡BRUCE!</p><p>El más alto negó con la cabeza corriendo con ella encima, haciendo que la misma se aferrara a él con fuerza, sintiendo la espalda fría de el debido al largo tiempo que la estuvo esperando bajo la nieve.</p><p>—¡No hagas eso o nos caeremos!</p><p>—Entonces no te quejes enana. —Dijo Banner comenzando a disminuir la velocidad. —Quien lo diría sí que pesas.</p><p>La pelirroja le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza sintiéndose ofendida ¿Desde cuando era tan atrevido? sin dudas su compañero de laboratorio lo estaba mal influenciando, ya hablaría con Stark.</p><p>—¡OYE!</p><p>—Nadie te lo pregunto, solo concéntrate en caminar.</p><p>Dicho esto, un silencio hubo entre ellos dos, no era la clase de silencio en el cual ambos estaban a gusto era uno demasiado incomodo más para ella ya que tenía su cuerpo pegada a la fuerte espalda del científico al cual pareciera no molestarle la situación.</p><p>—Mmm...Bruce. —Murmuro algo indecisa, sin saber que decir. —Veras yo...</p><p>—No es tu culpa Nat, no debí decir lo que dije.—Le interrumpió soltando un suspiro, después de todo había sido su error, ella jamás había pedido que eligiera entre ella y su carrera como científico, se había comportado como todo un idiota.—No debí hacer que decidieras entre mí y el ballet sé cuánto has luchado y el dolor por el que pasas para lograr lo que quieres, solo es que no me gusta verte herida...—Natasha bajo la mirada hacia sus pies a doloridos.—</p><p>—No sabía que te sintieras de esa manera. —Murmuro sintiéndose algo culpable por hacerlo preocupar de esa manera. —Yo creía, pensé...que ya no estabas interesado en mí.</p><p>Banner se detuvo en ese momento, para luego sentarla en uno de los bancos que había en el lugar.</p><p>—Nat tienes mucha imaginación. —Dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para ella.—Eso no sucederá ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me costó que tu padre me aceptara?</p><p>Natasha sonrío de costado recordando lo sucedido hace unos meses atrás.</p><p>—No te golpeo...tan fuerte. —Dijo tratando de justificar a su padre mientras que Banner rodaba los ojos sabiendo la adoración que le tenía. —</p><p>—En comparación al dolor que sientes en tus pies, supongo que no. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño viendo sus pies. —¿Quien fue a ahora?</p><p>—Las mismas de siempre, solo que hoy olvide revisar.</p><p>—Si no fueran mujeres yo...</p><p>—Bruce. —Le llamo tomándolo de las manos tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Está bien se arreglármelas.</p><p>El científico apretó los puños frustrado, bajando la vista.</p><p>—Se que amas el ballet más que a mí, pero solo no quiero verte herida.</p><p>—Bruce. —Le llamo levantando su rostro con sus manos. —El ballet es mi sueño pero tú eres parte de él, solo logro hacerlo bien porque sé que estas allí para apoyarme pero hoy ni siquiera el más simple paso he logrado hacer.—Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo su mirada fija en ella.—Lo que quiero decir es...</p><p>Bruce tan solo la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho, sabiendo lo que le costaba decir aquellas palabras que le gustaría oír pero que a ella le daba pena decir debido a su rudo carácter.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué decirlo, solo hazlo cuando te sientas preparada hasta entonces esperare. —Dijo separándose regalándole una sonrisa de esas que solo se las daba a ella. —Sera mejor que nos vallamos o tu padre me asesinara.—Murmuro poniendo cara de espanto, sacándole una sonrisa a su novia.—</p><p>—Bruce.</p><p>—Solo no te tardes mucho para decirlo o me haré viejo.</p><p>La pelirroja le dio un codazo sonriendo.</p><p>—Gracias por arruinar el momento. —Banner le frunció el ceño frotándose el costado. —</p><p>—Vamos sube. —Dijo dándose la vuelta, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo en su espalda. —Crees que tu padre me mate nuevamente por hacerte llegar tarde?</p><p>—Probablemente. —Respondió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. —</p><p>—Entonces será mejor darse prisa.</p><p>Dicho esto, comenzó a correr con la pelirroja acuesta sintiendo como la misma se aferraba a el con fuerza quejándose en el camino, sin notar la sonrisa en los labios del científico quien disfrutaba de la situación.</p><p>Después de todo ella era una bailarina y el un amante de la ciencia.</p><p>El necesitaba de sus experimentos y ella de alguien quien curara de sus heridas.</p><p>A pesar de sus constantes peleas se necesitaban mutuamente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>